


Metaphysical Plane

by stripper_armin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Godstiel - Freeform, Headcanon, Leviathan Castiel, Leviathans, M/M, Shippy, casxjimmy, jimmyxcas, jimstiel, personal headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripper_armin/pseuds/stripper_armin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing about Jimmy and Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphysical Plane

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a personal headcanon of mine, or my opinion I guess, on Jimmy and Cas. Of course, I know that Jimmy sent to heaven long ago by Castiel. But sometimes I like to believe stuff like this happened just because of the fuckin' feels, ya feel me bro's? Yeaaah I know you do. Enjoy!

One big I love the idea of Jimstiel is because when Castiel first 'possessed' Jimmy-

He hated it. And Cas knew it but he couldn't do anything about it at the time. 

And over time Jimmy started getting really used to having Cas around; Comfortable, even.

Cas had started to build a metaphysical plane for Jimmy. One that Jimmy could shape and build for himself however he wanted when Cas was done.

When Cas finally gave Jimmy the option, Cas stopped building because he thought Jimmy would leave because who would pass up heaven, right?

Jimmy did.

And that's why Castiel made that plane, because Jimmy refused to leave so he should at least make him comfy right?

And of course, Cas didn't want him to see everything that was going on; The apocalypse, the betrayal, Purgatory, Hell, falling from Heaven. He didn't want Jimmy to see any of it.

But I think the worst of it would be when he went through his godstiel phase. Jimmy would be able to tell when something was wrong because the plane around him would slowly wither away and become something that you'd see in a nightmare. The flowers would die, the trees would lose their color and their leaves, the once bright blue sky would turn gray and there'd be thunder. Not to mention all the voices that were screaming at him now, a those lost souls. 

And Jimmy would try so hard to get Cas to listen to him, to get him to their plane because he needed to _see_ the angel. He needed to explain to Jimmy what exactly what was going on. And when Castiel finally appeared to Jimmy, the human somehow managed to knock some sense into him.

But after all the souls were gone, the Leviathans were left and even though it was a short period of time in the real world, it was days in plane. The Leviathan's would pick on and tease and torture Jimmy because that's all that was left now; there was no more plane, there was no more Cas, no more of that angelic grace that burned throughout their being. It was just the Leviathan's and Jimmy now. 

And when Castiel finally came back, it wasn't really Cas. It was Emmanuel. Jimmy was by himself for the longest time. Digging around trying to get Castiel back to him because he needed the angel. Needed him to get back and 'hold' him because Jimmy swore he was gonna lose his mind by himself. It was dark and... Jimmy was alone.

But of course, Cas did come back. He always did. But Cas came back to a tortured and frightened and traumatized soul. And you know Castiel would feel beyond terrible. He would create the plane again as fast as he could and hold Jimmy so tight and apologize over and over and over again, because he swore he would protect Jimmy and he did the exact opposite. He put Jimmy in danger, and it was himself. Castiel had hurt him. 

And Jimmy would be mad, and shaking and hurt and crying but at least he had Castiel back. Their plane was back. And yeah it'd take some time but Jimmy would be okay again and once Cas explained everything he would ultimately forgive him. 

I just

Jimstiel man

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it wasn't the best but I really do hope you enjoyed :) its some late night writing so again, it was a little shaky ^^ Anyways, once again. I hope you enjoyed and have a fantastic day/afternoon/night. Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
